1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for testing software compatibility, in particular, to a method for pre-testing software compatibility and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the technology advancement, information industrial develops rapidly and widely. People in daily life usually use the computing device or the cloud server, and the computing device or the cloud server has an operating system, such that the user can operate the computing device or the cloud server through the operating system. However, when the user installs the new software in the operating system, the software patch (for updating the software), or the operating system patch in (for updating the operating system) in the operating system, the incompatible problem may sometimes occur, and thus an error may be generated in portion of softwares and the operating system itself.
To avoid the error generation due to the incompatible problem of the portion of softwares and the operating system itself, a currently used manner is to backup the operating system and the installed softwares in each step which the new software or the patch is installed in the operating system, such that when the error is generated in the portion of the softwares or the operating system itself, the backup data can be used to recover the operating system.
A system snapshot is a technology which can backup a system image of the whole operating system (comprising the softwares installed therein) and recover the operating system. However, when the backup number and the backup organization number increases, the system snapshot consumes a great quantity of the storage space.
Additionally, another currently used manner is that the user reports the information related to the software installation proceeding, software update proceeding, or operating system update proceeding to the software company, and then the software company deals with the problems accordingly. However, the manner passively waits the problem to occur, and then integrates the related data, but does not actively find the incompatible problem.
Regarding the information security check, the operating system or the software must be updated to maintain the information security and avoid the hidden risk of the information security. However, if the system snapshot is used to backup the system image periodically, or during the software installation, the software update, or the operating system update, the consumption of the storage space is increasing as time advances. If the compatibility is not tested, and the error is generated in the portion of the softwares or the operating system, it may be convenient for the user to use the software or the operating system, and even cause the work stop.
In addition, if the computing devices or cloud servers must process the software installation, software update, or the operating system update, the management information system (MIS) engineer can understand whether the incompatible problem exists merely after each of the computing devices or cloud servers have finished the software installation, software update, or the operating system update. If the incompatible problem exists, the MIS engineer must recover the operating system by using the system image backup by the system snapshot, or report the related information to the corresponding software company to request the software company to deal with the problem. Thus, when the computing devices or cloud server must process the software installation, software update, or operating system update, the task of the software installation, software update, or operating system update is a heavy burden for the MIS engineer.